The most common transistor structures integrated in a semiconductor body are metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistors, abbreviated to MOSETs, and bipolar transistors. A bipolar transistor comprises a collector, a base and an emitter. A collector-base diode is generally operated in the reverse direction and has a breakdown voltage. The latter may depend on a loping concentration and an extension of a doped region of the diode. A permissible operating voltage range depends on the breakdown voltage.